When the WWF changed Part 2
by Dee Skittles
Summary: The continue of the part 1.
1. The Hotel Room

_**This is the part 2 from my original story** "When the WWF changed" **Sooo, enjoy! -Detre**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**:

3:12am

"Aint that some shit'' said John as he laid in his bed in his hotel room.

_John got up and walked over to the door, he opened it and looked out._

_He then walked back into the room, then he heard the telephone ring. By the third ring, John finally_

_ picked up …_

_(Silence)_

John: Hello?… Hello!

Denise: Hey John.

_John got up and went into his kitchen._

John: Denise, wassup baby?

Denise: Don't call me that.

_He poured himself some orange juice and took out some waffles._

John: What?

Denise: John, I'm so sorry… I really forgot about him. Rikishi!

John: Its okay, girl.

Denise: oh kay.

_Denise and John sat there in silence. He started to eat his waffle._

John: Denise, do you mind if I we play the question game?

Denise: What's the five question game?.

John: That's when I ask u a question and you have to answer it trufully and then you ask me and vice versa until we both have asked five questions.

Denise: Okay, I guess you first..

John: Okay how old are you, Denise?

Denise: I'm 23, okay John, my turn right?

John: right… go ahead

Denise: let me think… ummmm, how old are you?

John: 25… Denise, what do you like about me?

Denise: I like how your strong-nature, um how your focused, sexy and kinda smart. Now John how do you feel about Rikishi actions tonight?

John: kinda smart though? I think Rikishi is out of line and if I want to date Denise and if Denise wants to date me, then that's what I'll do… I am a grown ass man, and you're a grown ass woman, and we can do whatever we want because that's out business… did I answer your question?

Denise: yes.. okay ask me a your third question..

John: Would you like to be my girlfriend?

(Knock Knock, at John's door)

Denise: … I don't know… Yes, I do.

John: Hold on baby, someone at the door.

John opened the door, Denise jumped into his arms.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait to see you.." said Denise.

"Denise!"said John.

* * *

4:03 am

_John grabbed Denise by her hand and lead her over to his enterainment center._

"So what do you want to do tonight?" said John.

"I want to chill with my new boyfriend, but first I need to run back to my room, okay… said Denise. " John do you have a roommate… oh Randy, is he back… for a visit, oh okay.

_Denise scurried out of room and down the hall. Then John heard another knock at the door. John walked back over to the door and opened it._

4:16am

"Trish?" said John.

_Trish in a playboy bunnies logo pajamas and a big pink stuff animal bunny walked in._

"Yes" said John.

"Were having a slumber party for your new girlfriend!

"What?" said John.

4:22am

_Knock Knock,_

_John walked back to the door. Denise was at the door with Randy, Stacy, Jeff in their pajamas._

"I couldn't keep my mouth close, John… their my good friends.. and her boyfriend.." said Denise.

"Damn, Denise, I'm not a good friend." Said Randy.

"No…" said Denise.

"Damn!" said Randy.

_The superstars went into the room, crowded on/ around the couch and watch a romantic movie ._

_John and Denise started to cuddle as so did Randy and Stacy & Jeff and Trish._

5:35am

_The Ginuwine's Differences started to play in the movie:_

"Oh John this is my song, you got to dance with me.. please." Said Denise.

_John and Denise got up and slowed dance to this song._

_Jeff and Trish had already fell asleep on the couch._

_Stacy and Randy went back to their room._

"Thank you John." Said Denise.

_John then slowly started kissing her passionately on her lips._

"Let's go to bed…" said John.

"Ooo, your nasty little thing." Said Denise.

"Baby, there's nothing about me that's little.

* * *

Thank you! R&R- Detre


	2. New Rival for the Champ

Enjoy, R&R

* * *

Chapter 12:

8:45

_At Smackdown: _

_Thugonimics hit the stage:_

_John Cena walked the to the ring_

Ring Announcer: "The following match will be a five-woman elimination match and this will be for John Cena's managers position.

The first competitor is .."

_Dawn Marie music hit the stage… she then came down.._

_Victoria music hit the stage … she then came down_

_Denise music hit the stage .. she then came down._

_Molly music hit the stage… she then came down_

_Torrie Wilson music hit the stage and she was the final competitor for the match._

_All five ladies surrounded each other then…_

Trish Stratus music hit the stage… "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the ring the WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus.

* * *

_The tension of the match was on for the ladies, not because of John's manager position but because the Women's champion was watching front row._

_Ding, Ding, Ding:_

_Victoria was the first one to hit someone, and that someone was Dawn, while Torrie and Molly attacked Denise._

_It was on, with Victoria and Molly taking control of the match. Victoria started to punch Denise constantly , Dawn Marie grabbed Victoria and clothesline her out of the ring… Leaving Torrie, Denise and Molly in the ring. John's face was intensed… he wanted anyone else but Dawn Marie to win. Denise and Torrie Wilson teamed up to eliminate Molly, by hitting Molly with a clothesline, then Denise from the top rope hit her with a flying kick, and covered her.. 1,2,3.! Eliminating Molly Holly from the competition._

Ring Announcer: Molly Holly has been eliminated!

* * *

(Commercial Break) 8:54 

_Dawn Marie got back into the ring and speared Denise and covered her… 1.2.3! John was pissed ! _

Ring Announcer: Denise has been eliminated!

_Dawn Marie gets up and gets booted by Torrie… Victoria smacked Torrie, then Torrie smacked Victoria… _

_Outside the ring, Denise grabs an chair and prepares to hit Dawn Marie with it, when Trish Stratus stops her. Denise slapped Trish.. Trish slapped Denise and then they start fighting outside the ring… John tried to break it up while in the ring Torrie cheap shot Victoria and then covered her for the… 1,2,3!_

Ring Announcer: Victoria has been eliminated!

9:00

_The referee got out of the ring and separated the two divas. When the referee got into the ring to see both divas knocked out… Dawn Marie slowly covered Torrie Wilson for .. 1..2..!_

_Torrie barely got out… both diva slowly got to the feet, Torrie starts to bulid up momento from the crowd. Torrie Wilson beat up Dawn, but with a cheap shot Dawn covers Torrie by her tights for the win_

Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match and John 's new manager Dawn Marie!!!

_John got into the ring and congrates Dawn. Dawn gave John a big kiss on the lips for her prize!

* * *

_

Backstage Off-set : 9:07

"What the Fuck! I was supposed to win that!" said Denise.

" Well too bad! See I got him and word around the locker room is you to are a new couple! Chick, he's mine now okay…" said Dawn.

" Sorry Denise, I was trying to win it for you." Said Torrie. " Wait… he's your new boyfriend?!? Denise!!!"

"Torrie, its not like that.." responded Denise.

"Your dating my leftovers?" asked Torrie. "Emm, Well Denise, you can have him, but you could have told me.."

"Leftovers?" said Denise. "Well I'm sorry Torrie… are you mad at me?" said Denise.

"Yes… just a little bit… well I'm sorry but now you have to deal with Dawn! Toodles!" said Torrie.

* * *

Smackdown: 9:35 (One event before the main event) 

Trish Stratus versus Stacy Kiebler for the Women's Championship!!!

_Midway Match:_

_In mid-way through the match… Denise music hit the stage ! And caught Trish off guarded… Now a tired and occupied Trish had Denise watching her from ringside. Trish went to bounce off the ropes but was tripped by Denise, then Torrie Wilson attacked Denise from behind… with a distracted referee , Stacy covered Trish for a 1..2… then Trish_ _reverse it for the win… Trish then got out of the ring and jump in the fight with Torrie and Denise until it was broken up. _

"I want to challenge Trish for the Women's Championship!" said Torrie.

"And so do I… haven't you beat Stacy enough … why don't you take on some real competition!" said Denise.

"Is that a challenge? Then I accepted for the WWE Women's Championship! Ladies!" said Trish. "Obviously, Torrie and Denise have no idea what they just got themselves into."

* * *

**_Thank you! Please Review! -Detre_**


End file.
